


The View from Gryffindor Tower

by 0viridia0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0viridia0/pseuds/0viridia0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer Talon has spent eleven years watching her squib sister living a normal life, going to school and making friends, and now it's her turn.<br/>It's the year 1971. Jennifer and her cousin, Liz, head off to Hogwarts together, with hopes of making new friends and learning new spells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The View from Gryffindor Tower

The View From Gryffindor Tower

 

Prologue

There was a high fence around the Talons home.  
They weren't especially sociable people, they kept to themselves for the most part, and the high fence just confirmed how much they didn't want any trouble.  
The two of them arrived in the village one day, a young looking man with chestnut brown hair and a woman about the same age with hair the colour of sunlight, and bought the old manor that had supposedly once belong to royalty. A few days later the fence appeared. No one had seen it be put up, but no one had really been watching either.  
Whenever someone passed by their fence they would always strain their necks trying to catch a glimpse of the odd pair. The locals were curious people, and curious people love odd things.  
Although they tried to learn more about the Talons, they didn't have much success. It wasn't until years later, when two small girls, one with chestnut brown hair and the other with hair the colour of sunlight, started visiting the playground that the Talons finally started becoming a bit less distant.  
At first they would only play by themselves, making fairy houses from sticks and stones or picking flowers to bring home, but eventually they began conversing with the other children. It turned out they were twins, not the identical kind, the kind that look similar but not quite the same.  
What really confused the locals though, more than anything else, was that when the time came for the twins to start school only one of them went, the one with the chestnut brown hair, Julia.  
"Jennifer?" she said when she was asked "Mum and Dad said that she would go to a different school when she's older so she's got to study at home!".  
As time passed the local children saw less and less of Jennifer.  
They would occasionally see her outside the gate to Talon manor, picking flowers from the bushes and trees that lined the road, but she would never stray much farther than that and she rarely talked to anyone but her sister.  
It was around the time of the twins tenth birthday that a small blue car would occasionally be seen passing through the same gate.  
It was usually a black haired man that drove the car, although sometimes it was a woman with blonde hair, and there was always a girl in the passenger seat, probably the same age as the twins, with black hair always tied back.  
The September after the twins turned eleven Jennifer completely disappeared. It seemed she had gone to the school Julia had talked about when she was younger. No one asked Julia why she hadn't gone, in case it was a sore subject, which it seemed to be.  
The Talon parents, whose names turned out to be Arthur and Charlotte, became much friendlier after that. They started attending local events and talking more with the locals. Although they changed very much very quickly, they still seemed odd. They didn't know much about politics and they didn't seem to have a clue what a television was. It seemed they lived a very old-fashioned kind of life, although no one actually ever went past the gates to the manor to see what it was really like.  
There was a high fence around the Talons home. No one could ever strain their necks enough to see over and no one ever became close enough to the family to be invited inside.  
No one knew what happened past the fence. No one knew where the other twin had gone, the one with the hair the colour of sunlight. No one knew much about the Talons.  
And by no one of course I only mean the local people of the village, for there were many people who knew all those things.


End file.
